Gundam
RX-78-2 Gundam (RX-78-2ガンダム) is the first successful Gundam to be made by the Earth Federation and the first Mobile Suit to be piloted by Amuro Ray. Known by its enemies as "The White Devil", it was a top secret weapon that rescued the crew on White Base countless times. Though the model that Amuro used was crippled after the first series, it acted as a blue print for future RX models and variations. It continues to act as an iconic mecha for the series and is known to make occasional cameos in different continuities within the Gundam series. Many people may better recognize it as the life-sized Gundam statue in Tokyo, which was made for the 30th anniversary of the Gundam franchise. Battle Data Moveset Stationary : : Fires a shot from its rifle. May normally fire up to three times. : , , ( ): Slashes enemies upward. Pressing the button a second time has Gundam add an additional horizontal swing with its shield. : , , : Raises its rifle and shoots enemies in front of it. : , , , : Deals one slice from each of its beam sabers. : , , , , : Thrusts upward with a launching sword swing. Mobile Suit becomes aerial. : , , , , , : Brings out its rifle and shoots upwards, emitting a destructive shockwave around itself. Mimics the Last Shooting pose during Amuro and Char's final Mobile Suit duel in the One Year War. : , , , , , , : Several swings with a single laser sword. :Held (Smash Attack): : : While stationary, brings out a javelin and performs multiple stabs on nearby enemies. When the RT gauge is depleted, the javelin is thrown forward and explodes. :Combination CP:Retracts a Gundam Hammar (morning star) from its hand and swings the ground in front of it. Gundam's charge attack combinations (C2~C6) and its Smash attack may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Charges forward with shield arm covering itself. : , , , : Three slashes with a single laser sword. : , : Hefts a bazooka onto its shoulder and fires straight forward. :Aerial : Shoots missiles from a hyper bazooka loaded onto its shoulder while hovering in one spot. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit. *Piercing Shot - Beam attacks can pass through enemies *Sky Eye - Guards attacks from all directions *Heat Up - Combos will deal greater damage with more hits *Head Shot - Beam attacks from C1s may automatically disable enemy mobile suits Mission Mode How to obtain License: Complete at least five missions and have a relationship with Amuro that is at least one of affinity. Clear the 2 part mission, The Path to Legend. :The Path to Legend 1 ::Difficulty: 2/8 ::Location: Odessa ::Ally/Allies - Amuro ::Enemy/Enemies - none :The Path to Legend 2 ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: A Baoa Qu ::Ally/Allies - none ::Enemy/Enemies - Amuro, Kai, Hayato How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Finish the Extra Mission: The White Devil. :White Devil ::Requirements: Have a friendship level with Amuro and Bright with a Gundam License. View the following Terminal event. ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Hard only) ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - External Links *Profile at Gundam wiki Category:Mobile Suits